A Heart in the Void
by obsessedStuck
Summary: Being the only two people left on the planet means that the only ones to talk to are each other.


_Disclaimer: Homestuck belongs to Andrew Hussie._

* * *

timaeusTestified [TT] began pestering tipsyGnostalgic [TG]

TT: Hey.  
TG: sup Stridre  
TG: **Strider  
TG: what's the haps  
TT: I learned some more about my brother. How about you?  
TG: finished reading all of my mom's books  
TG: they're all awesome and wizards are the best okay  
TG: I really wish I could have met her  
TT: Yeah same here. My bro too.  
TG: them some amazin people  
TT: I want to see you too.  
TG: wut  
TT: what  
TG: . . .

timaeusTestified [TT] has become an idle chum

_Oh my god what did I just say. _Dirk wondered to himself as he pushed away from his computer. Barely any human interaction in his life was obviously not good for him. But the only person he could talk to was Roxy since she was the only human being left on the planet aside from him. Well there was that weird UU chick but she probably wasn't human and she still had not sent him that program to commune with people from the past yet. So all he could do was continue to read up on his ancestor and build things.

And embarrass himself in a chat he had initiated.

He hoped that Roxy would be too intoxicated to realize what just happened so he went back to try again.

timaeusTestified [TT] is no longer an idle chum

TT: So do you want the movies about your mom's books?  
TG: already watched them  
TG: all those secret stuff in between the lines against the batterwitch was p sick  
TG: I have speclation that my mom was probably a wizard too  
TG: cause she had all that mad skills  
TT: I guess you could call her a wizard with all that occult stuff of hers.  
TG: wizardry not occult Dirk  
TT: Whatever you say Roxy.  
TG: hey guess what  
TT: Lay it on me.  
TG: I got the video feature working on pesterchum so we can see each other and everything  
TG: want the update file?

Dirk stared at the last line. Alright so she was paying attention when he said he wanted to see her. Video feature would mean that they would be able to see each other. That would mean he would be able to finally see who she was instead of just seeing her as pink words.

TG: Dirk?  
TG: hellllooooooo  
TG: man don't tell me you left me again

But that would also mean she'd get to see him as well. Was he ready for this?

TG: diiiiiiiirrrrrrkkkkk  
TG: diiiiiicccccckkkkk  
TT: Hey.  
TT: I know that second one wasn't a typo.  
TG: so do you want it or what come one  
TG: **on  
TT: Yeah send them my way.  
tipsyGnostalgic [TG] has sent you a file accept?

Dirk's mouse hovered over the file before he hesitantly clicked it.

TG: so I'll finally get to see you huh  
TG: isn't it lonely over there all by yourself in the middle of nowhere?  
TG: I have the carapaces and cats with me but you're all by yourself  
TT: Alone? Never, I got lil Cal with me and the robots are pretty sweet.  
TG: do you have any idea on how pthetc that sounded  
TG: **pathetic  
TT: I'm just kidding. Sure I'm all by myself but I'm not really alone I guess because I'm not talking to myself.  
TG: most of the time lmoa  
TT: Yeah sure.

The file finished downloading and he installed it.

TT: I'm not entirely lonely because I have you to talk to though.  
TG: . . .

_Shit I did it again. She must think I'm a creep or something._

TG: you done installing it yet? I wanna see how much of a nerd you really are  
TT: Hey rude.  
TT: What you'll be seeing is pure Strider.  
TT: It might be too much to handle. You might want to step back a bit or the sheer awesomeness of my being will blow away.  
TG: ha you wish if theres gonna be abybody here blownin people away it's me mister Strider  
TG: **anybody  
tipsyGnostalgic [TG] asked to start a video call accept?

Dirk took in a deep breath and quickly clicked the button before his mind could waver. Another screen popped up beside their chat and a loading bar was seen in the middle of it. _Oh my god I'm going to see her finally. Wait how do I look?_ _Shit SHIT. _Dirk quickly looked down at his plain white shirt with the orange cap on it. It looked fine and it was probably better than letting her see his tattoo.

Roxy's image soon replaced the black screen and loading bar. She was zoomed in for a bit but then finally sat back with a grin and a martini glass in her hands. In the corner of the screen Dirk could see himself and he realized his shades weren't on. He quickly covered his camera and hastily scanned around for his sunglasses. He never forgot to put them on so why of all times was it then?

TG: hey wtf man I just saw you  
TG: what are you doing?

The pointed shades left by his brother was soon found and he quickly put them on before taking his hand off the camera and sitting there with a perfect poker face. Roxy gave him a confused look with a quirk of her eyebrows and lips.

Damn she was cute.

TG: are those dumb shades really necessary?  
TG: now you look more like a nerd than before  
TT: These are the cool kid trademark. They were left by my bro so I wear them all the time.  
TG: neeeeeeeeerrrddddd

She laughed. Damn she was _really_ cute. Now why the hell haven't they done this before.

uranianUmbra [UU] began cheering timaeusTestified [TT]

UU: I have the files for yoU! Now yoU and Roxy and talk to Jane and Jake and tell them aboUt their ancestors.  
TT: Their grandparents.  
TT: . . . Could you send me the file later? I'm kind of in the middle of something.  
UU: Oh alright then I'll message yoU later.  
TT: Alright thanks.

timaeusTestified [TT] ceased pestering uranianUmbra [UU]

TG: hey what's with the furrowed eyebrews  
TG: **eyebrows  
TT: What?  
TG: you were frowning  
TG: was it something I said?  
TT: No, something just came up.  
TG: should I leave?  
TT: No.

Dirk lifted his hands from the keyboard. He felt that he had typed that in a little too fast.

TG: ha you should see the look on your face  
TG: you lookin pretty funny there is your face turning red?

She laughed some more before elegantly taking a sip from her martini glass. He looked at the small corner on the screen to see himself and saw that his face was indeed turning red.

He exited the video call.

TG: hey what gives  
TG: what you do that for  
TT: The thing crashed. It turned off by itself. I'll see if I can fix it.  
TG: what it shouldn't do that  
TT: I think something happened when I decided to download that thing the alien chick gave me.  
TG: oh she has the program for us to talk to the past people already?  
TG: why didn't you tell me!  
TT: I'm sure she'll talk to you soon.  
TG: oh here she is! kay I'll ttyl  
TG: try to get that fixed or I could send you the video stuff again later  
TG: time to talk to the people of the past!

tipsyGnostalgic [TG] ceased pestering timaeusTestified [TT]

Dirk sighed and hit his head on his keyboard. He had never felt this way before. These strange emotions building up and making him take strange actions. This is what happens when you live alone.

Why was she so cute.


End file.
